The Last Day (Episode)
"The Last Day" (おしまいの日 Oshimai no hi) is the 11th. episode of The World God Only Knows series. It aired on December 15, 2010. Synopsis The episode starts at the mall where Shiori is going off there to buy something. She sees a large Dharma Doll for success, while they have it also in smaller sizes, but she must ask for assistance. She searched for someone that can help her but she's again afraid to ask for the assistance. She finally tries to ask for help but someone had already asked the said staff for help. With a sigh of relief Shiori looked at the Dharma Doll. Shiori came back to school with many lucky charms in her bag she bought from the store. She came there early and grabbed the book for disposal. But she was placing them on the office desk instead placing it for disposal. Shiori had been grabbing more and more books to place it in her office. Shiori was placing chairs on the door of the library. Shiori has prepared how she will stay in the library and hide with her books in her office. Shiori had been writing something. At the entrance of the library they were shocked that the door won't open. Fujiidera appeared greeting the other members of the library committee. Fujiidera had seen that something was wrong. One of the members was saying that the password isn't right, Fujiidera were looking shocked about what she has heard from one of the members. After that one of them told her to look at something. Fujiidera had been looking but she cannot read it clearly, but sees that Shiori has written it. Shiori was alone in the her office along with her books. Fujiidera had been screaming to Shiori to get her out of the library. Shiori was in shock and placed earplugs in her ears. Fujiidera was still screaming for Shiori to open the door. Elsie appears seeing that Shiori has locked herself up the library and wondered why. Keima told Elsie that there were plenty of warning signs in the library, but Elsie dismissed it because she was very busy with fire engines. Keima was telling about Shiori's inner monologue about that people that cannot hear her inner monologue would be surprise. Elsie was desperate and asked Keima what to do to stop Shiori. Keima tells her that it depends on how the route plays out. Fujiidera was knocking on the door very aggressively screaming Shiori's name. Shiori is hiding behind the bookshelf listening to how regressive Fujiidera has become. Shiori thinks that she has done something daring and becomes worried that they would come with a teacher, but was getting courage to set the protest on. Fujiidera were been screaming loudly to Shiori to open the door and talks with one of the members which that one is getting away and Fujiidera is still knocking on the door. Fujiidera is yelling to Shiori to open the door, which makes Shiori scared and runs off. Elsie and Keima were seen flying to the library's rooftop for Keima's ending plan. Keima tells Elsie that they must figure out what Shiori is trying to accomplish, he tells then to Elsie to do something. Shiori's office were been showed and also the wish plant were she has places her wishes for the future. Shiori were been protecting her library and was sitting there but she has a hunger to fall asleep because she woke up early. The past of Shiori was shown about the broken vase. Shiori tries to say something to her teacher, but she was saying that she doesn't know the reason if she doesn't say it. She was heading to the music class, but she went all up late. She tries to figure out how to get inside the classroom without telling the reason why she's late. She was waiting for the moment when her teacher is stopping playing a tone on the piano. But she doesn't get the chance and heads to the library. She entered the library and grabs a book and took a seat and reads it. She was becoming impressed by the library and was reading the books with joy. Fujiidera was knocking with fear at the window, which makes Shiori awaken. Shiori was looking at the window but did not open the curtain. Instead, she closes it more. Fujidera has seen it and knocks evenly much harder at it screaming that she was going to get mad. She'd seen something trough the hallway and looks what it happening at there. After that, Shiori looked up high and she sees Keima on top of the bookshelf. Keima greets Shiori and offered to help and to give her support. Shiori had said his name without screwing up. Keima had fallen down with his face on the ground. Elsie asked Keima in a whisper if he's OK. Shiori looked up high and was looking towards Keima and starts thinking again. Shiori brings Keima to her fort. Keima and Shiori were sitting next to each other, where Keima was playing on his PFP. Shiori offered Keima a drink and Keima says that she shouldn't mind him. Shiori sits next Keima and puts the drink in the middle. Time goes by and Shiori grabs a book, thinking that Keima is rude and struggles with the fact that Keima came here to support her. Shiori starts reading the book and wonders if she should talk to Keima but she doesn't know what she wants to say to him. Shiori then changed her mind and recalled what has happened in her past, about how she felt about a book which she didn't speak but write it for them to tell them throughout time what she thinks about the book, but it didn't work by them. Then she starts to speak up with that she doesn't speak, and no one will understand her. Keima starts clicking and Shiori hides her face behind her book and were been thinking that she was spoken out loud again. Keima starts talking and reacts to what Shiori has said. Keima asks if he can take the drink to which Shiori said yes for that. When Keima starts to drink it, the lights suddenly go off. Shiori starts to panic. Shown outside the reason who is responsible for shutting down the light was Fujiidera. Fujiidera explains that she shut down the power and reset the password. One of the members were been saying that they must bring a teacher over here. Fujiidera told her if they bring so many teachers the media room will affected. At Shiori's office, Keima and Shiori were been close to each other. Shiori then sees that she is close to Keima and pushes him away. The books starts to fall down which Shiori lays on Keima on the ground. Shiori was making her way trough the books and sees Keima. Keima then tells that the real world is so annoying and wishes that they leaved him alone. Shiori agrees with him and recalls the horrible past she went trough. Shiori was laying close to Keima and was thinking that Keima understands her feelings. Shiori then starts telling Keima that she wants to live in the library forever in silence. Keima stated that as a lie and tells her that Shiori indeed wants to talk with other people, but she's afraid of saying something that would make someone hate her. Shiori was telling him that everyone feels that way evenly Keima. Something starts to flash and Keima was looking clearly at Shiori and tells her that he doesn't give a damn about the real world, because he only believes in his own world and asks her if she's trying to protect her books or is she trying to protect her sanctuary from the outside world. Shiori denies that and claims that she loves her books and doesn't care about other people and wants to talk about books with other people. She stated that it is too late and that she can talk to anyone. Shiori has a nightmare that she was buried with her books in the library and wants to live there forever and claimed that people are scary. Shiori sees Keima's PFP, but failed that her voice cannot reach them again. Keima pulled Shiori from the books and tells her that he will give her all the courage she needs. The two start to kiss. The soul is freed from Shiori's body, and Elsie captures it easily. Fujiidera and the others entered the library. Fujiidera starts to scream Shiori's name. Shiori stands at the opposite of Fujiidera and apologizes for all the trouble she had caused, because she couldn't stand the idea that all the books will be thrown away and claims that every book has a message that they deliver. Fujiidera looks up with surprise at Shiori. Shiori believes that there is a message to deliver which suddenly the other members were surprised that she was talking. Shiori wants to have a discussion about the disposition of the books. Fujiidera agrees to hold another meeting. Shiori was happy but Fujiidera claims that the media room will be added to the library. Fujiidera sends the others the work, but after that Shiori thanked Fujiidera. Fujiidera said that Shiori must later come with her to the faculty office. Shiori starts to drink, only to find that the bottle is empty for some reason. Shiori asked Fujiidera if there was anyone here besides her. Fujiidera doesn't know what Shiori is talking about. Shiori wonders who was with her all the time. Shiori opens the window and looks to the sky. On the rooftop of the library, Elsie is repairing the hole at top. Elsie was asking Keima for a hand, but Keima was ignoring her. Elsie was busy griping about that. At the end Shiori is writing a story about what has happened. Fujiidera appeared asking what she's doing. Shiori then hides it and smiles shyly to Fujiidera. Trivia *Around 11 seconds into the second half, Shiori holds up a book titled: "Ergo Proxy XVI: Busy Doing Nothing". XVI is the roman numeral for 16. This is a reference to Ergo Proxy (TV), episode 16: busy doing nothing. Ergo Proxy was also animated by Manglobe: the same studio that animated The World God Only Knows. *This is the 4th girl Keima has "conquered". *So far Keima has "conquered" a classmate, a rich kid, a pop star, and a librarian. *The Chapter 1 and 2 of the song God Only Knows was sung during this episode. Category:Episodes